1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding technology, and particularly, to an injection molding die for manufacturing light guide plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light guide plate includes a light emitting surface for emitting light. To enhance the emitting reliability of the light, the light emitting surface should be made very smooth in manufacture. The light guide plate is commonly manufactured via injection molding. In the injection molding process, molten molding material is injected into the mold cavity of a mold assembly to form a light guide plate. The mold assembly includes a molding core with a smooth surface to form the light emitting surface. When the mold assembly is separated, the light guide plate often sticks to the smooth surface of the molding core because a vacuum created between the light emitting surface and the smooth surface of the molding core.
What is needed, therefore, is a light guide plate injection molding die capable of allowing easy separation of the light guide plate from the injection molding die to overcome the above-described problem.